


True Love Ring

by FrenchWriter



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), swan queen - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, engagement ring - Freeform, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-17 17:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5880043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchWriter/pseuds/FrenchWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma wants to propose to Regina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Family Reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heryellowcup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heryellowcup/gifts).



> Each chapter won't be very long.  
> This one is the shortest though.  
> I meant it to be a one-shot but I can't finish it tonight and I want to release the first part.  
> So bite me! :P

Emma was having diner with her parents at the apartment. It had been two years they had started this little tradition of a Thursday night diner, just the three of them. The couple was happy to be able to spend time with their grown up daughter, learning more and more things about her past each thursday night.

They were missing the time when she was actually living with them but it had been 2 years and a half now that Regina and Emma had started dating and she moved in with the brunette after a little while. The blonde had her own family now, and they were happy to still see her for a long time one night a week.

They had been shocked at first to learn that their daughter had started dating Regina, but the mayor and them had started becoming friends so they were happy for both women to find happiness.

Tonight though, Emma seemed nervous about something, not eating as eagerly as usual and not meeting their eyes as often as she used to.

"Honey are you alright ?" Snow asked with concern, her hand gently stroking her daughter's forearm.

"Mom … Dad … I need some advice." She said sheepishly, looking up at them rather shyly.

"Of course, Emma." David smiled at her with warmth and kindness.

"I want to propose to Regina."

They both looked at her wide eyed. Emma drew her arms back from Snow's reach, thinking she was about to be met with disapproval.

"Really ??" Snow squealed happily. "That is wonderful darling !!" Emma's smile lit up the whole room.

"Thank you mom ! But I was wondering …. I know she has already been married … and that wasn't a good time in her life … so do you think she will maybe refuse ?" Emma was clearly scared that Regina might say no, in which case, she would rather not ask at all.

"I think she managed to get past this, Emma. I'm sure she is okay with the thought of getting married again."

Emma had a huge grin plastered on her face that made both her parents smile tenderly. Snow looked at her husband and her own wedding ring, smiling softly. She seemed to think about something as Emma began eating more eagerly now, her hunger returning.

Snow took her engagement ring, the one that belonged to David's mother, off her finger and kept looking at it. "Emma, I think you should propose to Regina with this ring." Emma looked up and her eyes widened, her mouth hanging open. She swallowed, not believing her eyes. "Mom … Are … are you serious … ?"

Snow looked at David who nodded softly and gave it to Emma who gingerly took it, admiring the simple yet elegant and pure ring. "Yes, your grandmother said this ring lead to True Love." Emma got up and hugged her parents tightly, tears welling up in her eyes. She still couldn't believe, after all these years, that she had such a loving family around her and that she could be part of a family tradition that might seem trivial to someone else but that meant the world to Emma. "Thank you so much …."

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Emma and Henry went out for an ice cream on the beach as Regina had some council meetings. Emma was devouring her chocolate and cinnamon ice cream, trying to hide her nervousness to her son. Henry was eating calmly though just as eagerly.

"Mom, stop stuffing your face, you're gonna get brain freeze." She gave him a tight-lipped smile and he instantly frowned. "Ma, is everything alright … ?" He asked cautiously, forgetting about his ice cream.

"Actually … I have to talk to you about something ..."

"What is it ?? Is something wrong ??" He started worrying, on the brink of panicking.

"No, not all Henry, calm down." She let out a nervous chuckled. « It's about Regina."

"Did you two have a fight ? Because I haven't noticed at all."

"No, it's not that."

"Everything is going okay between you two though, right ?" His eyes were pleading. He finally had the family he had dreamed about for years, his moms finally together and they could live under one roof. Those last years had been a dream come true and the household was now basking in love and warmth. "You aren't going to break up or anything … ?"

"What ?! Of course not !!" Emma said passionately, a grin breaking on her son's face.

"Good ! So, what is it then ?" She started fidgeting, biting her lip, looking at the ground, her ice cream had been completely eaten for a little while.

"Kid, you know how Regina's dad died a long time ago ?" He nodded, his full attention to his mother. "And I wanted to …" Why was she so nervous about this ?! It was ridiculous … !

"You wanted what, Ma ?"

"I had dreamed of asking her hand to her father but … he isn't there …. so I thought of the next man in her life and that's you, kid …" She couldn't even look at him in the eyes. He was watching her in amazement and surprise, shock even. "So, Henry …. God why is this so fucking hard ?! … Henry I wanted to ask you your other mother's hand in marriage ... " She gulped and dared to look up.

Henry was still staring at her wide-eyed. "You want to marry mom ??" She shyly nodded. A radiant smile appeared on his face and he threw himself at her, hugging her tightly, his arms wrapped around her neck. "Of course you can marry her, Ma ! I've always wanted you both married !!!!! Oh it's so great ! It's so exciting !!!!!"

Emma was relieved and she hugged him tightly, closing her eyes and smiling happily.

"But, Henry, you must not speak a word of this to Regina, okay ? I want to surprise her."

"Okay, Ma !"

"I have a whoooole thing planned for this !" Emma said excitedly. A few seconds later, Regina appeared. She had been on her way home when she saw the two loves of her life on a bench facing the ocean.

"What did you plan, dear ?" She asked with a loving smile as she walked up to them. Emma fought her blush as hard as possible and stood up to peck her on the lips.

"Our vacations."

"That's in a few months." Regina raised an eyebrow, studying her girlfriend and then their son who looked a little too innocent to be true.

"So ?"

"So since when do you plan things in advance, dear?" She smirked, wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist, pulling her flush against her, their faces mere inches apart. Emma's breath hitched, her whole body tingling. It had been more than two years but Regina elicited in her the same reaction every time.

"I might want to impress you." Regina kissed the younger woman deeply, closing her eyes.

"You don't need to, dear." Emma had a goofy smile on her lips, slightly breathless from their kiss.

"I love you, Regina."

"I love you too, Emma."

 


	3. Chapter 3

Emma walked up to Regina when the brunette finally came home from work.

"Babe, I have a surprise for you !!!" Emma said with a large goofy grin that hid her nervousness perfectly. Regina narrowed her eyes and pouted. "Don't call me babe, dear."

"Okay ..." Emma grumbled with a roll of her eyes.

"Good, so what is this surprise of yours ?" Regina takes a step closer to Emma, snaking her arms around the blonde's neck, pressing herself against her.

"A date." Regina raised an eyebrow, softly brushing her nails against the nape of the back of Emma's neck. She smirked as she felt a shiver run down her girlfriend's body. "A date ? My, are you trying to woo me, Miss Swan ?"

To her hidden surprise, Emma blushed slightly and let out a nervous chuckle. Now she was intrigued. "Maybe I am … would that be so bad ?"

"Not at all, dear." She kissed Emma longingly, humming in content as Emma kissed her back just as deeply. They finally pulled away for air.

"I will never get tired of that ..." Emma sighed happily, her dreamy smile unwavering as she looked deeply into chocolate eyes that told her a thousand poems, a thousand love letters.

"So what do I need to do for this surprise date, dear ?"

"I just have to blindfold you !"

"Really ?!"

"Yes, trust me."

"I trust you, Emma, with my life." The blonde smiled lovingly at the older woman. "Should I change ?"

"No you are perfect just the way you are. But I'm gonna change, after you put your blindfold on."

"Alright, get on with it, I'm growing impatient !!" She said enthusiastically.

 

Now, Emma was driving with Regina blindfolded by her side. The silence was complete and Emma couldn't help but feel the nervousness grow inside of her again. She was deeply scared that Regina would turn her down …. Like all those families that wouldn't adopt her. Maybe she wasn't meant to be part of a family and the one she had would come crushing down because of this ….

"Is everything okay, Emma ? I can feel you being tensed."

"Yes, just a little nervous."

« Why, honey ? »

"I just hope you'll like our date..."

"Don't worry, I'm sure I will." She reassured her softly.

They finally got out of the car, Emma helping her and guiding her gently and carefully. Regina could smell the deep earthy perfume of the forest. The air was slightly chilly but Emma put a coat on her shoulders and she could hear the melody of nature at night. She felt serene and intrigued.

"Are we there yet ?"

"Almost." Emma guided her to a little clearing bathed in the soft moon light.

"You can take the blindfold off."

Regina was left speechless. There was flying candles everywhere. In the middle of the clearing, she could see a picnic cover on the grass with a huge diner ready for them. A genuine smile crept its way on the blood red lips.

"It's perfect, Emma, I don't know why you were so nervous. I love it !" She took her hand and led her to the cover. They sat down and Emma served Regina, smiling and talking about her day to hide her nervousness. She discretely patted her pocket to make sure the ring was still here.

 

They were eating in a calm and serene atmosphere, the lights gently floating all around them in the clearing, bathed in the moonlight. Emma couldn't help but admire the woman in front of her. She was staring at her as they ate, drinking her in, having a hard time believing that this incredible woman was her girlfriend. Regina was smiling lovingly at her, chatting about her day, innocently stroking Emma's thigh as they ate close together.

Emma's palms were getting sweaty as the moment came closer. Her heart was beating so hard against her chest that she was afraid it's beat would echo in the darkness of the night. She had a hard time looking Regina in the eyes.

"Emma are you alright ?" Regina set her finished plate aside. Emma got up a bit abruptly, looking down, gulping nervously. Regina frowned and got up too. "Emma, what's wrong ? Please, tell me." She was afraid she was going to run away because she looked like she was about to.

"Regina...." Emma whispered nervously, risking a look into her dark chocolate eyes.

"Emma, talk to me, please." Regina took a step closer to her and took her hands in hers to show her support.

 

Emma let go of one hand, keeping the other tightly clasped in hers. She slowly got on one knee and took the small box in her shaky hand. Her breathing was erratic. She opened it to reveal her mother's engagement ring and presented it to Regina, looking up at her with a worshiping love.

Regina's eyes widened and her lips parted in surprise, shocked.

"Emma, what-"

"Let me talk please, Regina." She took a deep breath.

"We have known each other for 7 years now … When I first met you, you were so worried about Henry but you looked so beautiful. I had never been nervous around anyone in my life before you …. and there, in front of your house, all I could mutter was this lame 'Hi' … And then, you just had to invite me inside, for this apple cider of yours. I fell for you right there and then …. but those feelings were drowned for the 2 years that followed. All that anger, all this resentment, all this rage and fighting. It was exhausting. I was so mad at you but at the same time I felt this pull towards you … I just couldn't stay away from you. I had to be besides you, I had to see you. And at the time I thought it was because I wanted to punch you so damn hard. But now I know …. I was aware back then though that I found you the most beautiful woman and I used it to fuel my anger because how dare you be so attractive when you were my enemy ?! And why did the only thing I wanted when my eyes landed on you was kissing you senseless and taking off your damn clothes ?!

And then when Henry got kidnapped. Suddenly … suddenly you became my rock, my support because only you knew how I felt … And I often felt like only you could be of any help. We connected in Neverland … No, I think we connected before that, when we stopped that trigger … Regina I was so afraid …. So afraid you would die. And I couldn't even be relieved you were still alive that I was now afraid that Henry would die. But we made magic together …. The most beautiful kind of magic, Regina. It feels so good when we do it together …. I feel like the world is ours. I feel like our souls are merging ….

And then we barely had time to come back that I had to leave you …. To leave you for what I thought was forever …. My heart was bleeding Regina. The thought of not seeing you ever again. I wanted to tell you there …. I wanted to tell you how I felt, how I loved you …. But I couldn't, it would have been too cruel, it wouldn't have been right. So I kept it to myself. It was strange, that year in New York. We were happy but even then it felt like a display. It felt fake … I knew something was missing and I felt my heart soar every day and every night. In my bed I would often start crying for no reason, clinging to my pillow, and I wanted to scream at the sky to give me what I felt I had lost.

And Hook came along … I wish it would have been you … The happiness that surged through me when I saw you again … I felt like I had found my happiness whole again. But it still wasn't perfect, Henry didn't remember. I felt your pain Regina, I put on a brave face to be your rock but I felt your pain. Our family wasn't whole yet. But we were working together as a team now … And I was happy because I felt like we were growing closer and that maybe … maybe I would finally be able to tell you how I felt.

But … Hood … came along. I felt like my heart was ripped out of my chest … Maybe it is a bad choice of words but it is how it felt. So I went to Hook because who was I to deprive you of your happiness ? Maybe you were my happiness but I wasn't yours ? I love you so much …. so if you had to be with someone else to be happy then I would suffer in silence. And I did. I didn't tell you my feelings and I settled for Hook. I settled so much that I ended up clinging to him so desperately because if he wasn't there I would be totally alone. No one would distract me from this gut wrenching pain.

The year after that well … I was worried about you a lot until darkness started to take over …. But when I saw you surrounded by Darkness …. I couldn't …. I just couldn't lose you. It would be more painful than loving you from a distance …. So I did what I had to do to keep you safe. And Regina, love of my life, I would make the same thing every time. I want to keep you safe. I want to protect you, I want to be there when you are too tired to try. I want to be there when you need someone to fight the battles you are too tired of losing. I want to be the one to pull you through the darkness. I want to be the light in your life.

Those last two years and 4 months have been the happiest years of my life. I found my family. Henry and you …. You are my home, Regina. Without you I am lost and with you, no matter where we are, I am home. I can't live without you, I can't breath without you. I love you with all my soul, with all my heart, with all my being. I chose to devote myself to you because I know, deep inside of me, I feel it in my bones, that I will always choose you.

I am so nervous right now …." She let out a shaky laugh.

"I want to keep waking up next to you, holding you, having your body warm and cuddled with mine. I want to look into your eyes as you wake up. I want to make breakfast with you every single day, I want to listen to you vent your frustration with the members of the council as you phone me in the middle of the day. I want to surprise you with lunch, I want to come home after a long day at work and have you greet me with that gorgeous heart-stopping smile of yours that light up my existence. I want to help Henry with his homework as we both can smell you making diner. I want go to bed with you every night.

I want to make love to you as if it was our last day on earth, I want to fuck you as if I hated you, I want to make you scream my name, I want to make you scratch my back to the blood because of how good I make you feel. I want to know your body as if it were mine. I want to give you foot massages when you come back from your meetings.

I just …. I just want to live with you. To live and to grow old. To be there just with you when our hair will turn grey. I want to be there with you when Henry will come visit us with his own children. We will spoil them soooo much Regina ! I want to tell our grandchildren how I ended up being the Knight of you, my Queen. I want to tell them that even in their darkest hours they will find the light if they allow themselves to let it in. Because that is what I did. When I was at my lowest point, clinging to a man that was dragging me further and further into darkness, into hell, I allowed myself to let you in. Because I couldn't go on like this, I couldn't let myself walk away from you further and further away with each mistake.

You are the love of my life, you are my happy ending, Regina, please let me be yours. I want to die by your side. Because since I have met you, all I ever wanted was to share this life with you. Because you make each moment precious. Because you add your flavor to them when they all seemed so bland before.

I want, I need, to be the one to make you happy.

So please, Regina ….. Will you … Will you marry me ?"

 

Regina had listenend to her, crying silently, her eyes anchored deep in Emma's forest ones. Her heart was beating in time with Emma's. The more she listened to her, the happier she felt because it had been so long she had wanted this family to be complete and now she had the woman of life on one knee, confessing to her her every thought. It all felt like a dream yet Emma's voice and eyes, her hand grasping hers grounded her in reality and it felt all the more magical. She felt both their magic fusing as one and flowing from one body to the other, filling them both.

As soon as Emma's question left her lips, Regina whispered in a hoarse emotional and wavering voice : "Yes, Emma, I will marry you."

A huge relieved and unbelievably happy smile spread on the younger woman's lips and Regina tackled her to the ground, pressing herself against her as hard as possible, needing to feel as one with the woman she loved. Emma's arms wrapped tightly around her body, keeping her right where she was.

"You are my True Love."

"You are my True Love."

They both said at the same time. They giggled lightly. When they finally let go of one another, Emma slid the ring to her finger.

"Wait, is that Snow's ring ?" Regina asked with a amused yet fascinated smirk.

"She gave it to me … We are a family after all." 

 

They sealed their love with a breathtaking kiss.

 


End file.
